Talk:Superman (Post-Flashpoint)/@comment-26132686-20150721164259/@comment-26132686-20150722110800
"Another way to look at it is; gravity is generated by both matter and energy, so converting a black hole’s matter into energy wouldn’t change much. You still have the same amount of matter/energy, and thus the same amount of gravity."" And oh look, he even admits that it would involve converting the black hole's mass into energy. Have I just stepped into a bizarro land where you are arguing for my side? Ehhhhm... I think you didn´t understand what he said properly. He consideres different methods to destroy a black hole in that articel and concludes that they don´t work. In the quote he considers the possibility to turn the matter in a black hole into energy (by throwing anti-matter in it) and concludes that even if you convert the matter in a black hole into energy it would not destroy the black hole since "You still have the same amount of matter/energy, and thus the same amount of gravity." Energy produces just as much gravitation than its equivalent of matter would. Asker: "What about evaporation? If a black hole evaporates via Hawking radiation, wouldn’t you consider it to be destroyed?" The Physicist: "Totally!" Could it be that you don´t understand that hawking radiation is NOT mass-energy-conversion? Let me quote from wikipedia: "A slightly more precise, but still much simplified, view of the process is that vacuum fluctuations cause a particle-antiparticle pair to appear close to the event horizon of a black hole. One of the pair falls into the black hole while the other escapes. In order to preserve total energy, the particle that fell into the black hole must have had a negative energy (with respect to an observer far away from the black hole). By this process, the black hole loses mass, and, to an outside observer, it would appear that the black hole has just emitted a particle. " See where I am getting my negative energy from? So by this process negative energy flows into the black hole and since after Einsteins formular E=mc^2 energy is equivalent to mass, infusing a black hole with negative energy reduces its mass, which means the black hole actually gets smaller. So if Superman generated Hawking radiation, so in other words particle-antiparticel pairs at the borer of the Event horizon the total energy Supermna produced is excactly 0J. And if he generates Particle-Antiparticle Pairs anywhere other then the event horizon of an black hole they will cancel each other out almost instantly and will produce no effect at all. That is of course given he generated them simply from nothing. If he changed the probability of vacuum fluctation instead he couldn´t even do that as long as there is any form of atmosphere or other matter sorrounding him, since they can only happen in vacuum. I repeat it again giving him some completly unmentioned ability, because of a certain interpretation of events, is just too uncertain for me. From the perspective of the earth, it closed in a few seconds at most. Ok lets say a few second is about 5. And lets assume he is about half way between the event horizon and the center of the black hole. In that case for time dilatation this formular applies. r0 is the Scharzschildradius and r is the distance to the ceneter of mass. tf is the time from an outside observer, t0 is the time that passes from the perspective of the outside observer inside the black hole. so r0/r = 2 after our definition. 1-2= -1 √-1 = i 5 seconds * i = 5i seconds So for an observer on earth superman did the feat in 5 imaginary seconds. Doesn´t make much sense, eh?